More Then Friends
by Nicole11
Summary: Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Lee, and Alicia all go on a camping trip for school. One twist, they can't use magic. What will six teenagers do alone in the woods? Just about anything.
1. Girl Talk With A Boy

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this story. I don't own anything. I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing. My life is sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Girl Talk. with a boy  
  
"I'm telling you, if a guy has big feet, then he has a big...... you know." Katie said as she braided Angelina's hair.  
  
"Are you serious?" Alicia asked. "Wow, think of how huge Big Foot's thing is."  
  
"I'd rather not." Angelina said, making a face. The three girls were in their dormitory, talking about girl things. Okay, maybe not girl things like hair and makeup, but things that boys don't talk about (hopefully). Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Angelina called.  
  
"Fred." He said (I'm assuming you know who 'he' is, unless you have the IQ of a button). Katie sighed, and got up from her spot on the floor. She walked over to the door and opened it just wide enough to stick her head out.  
  
"No boobs, no vagina, no enter." Katie said simply, and shut the door in Fred's confused and disgusted face.  
  
"I'm guessing that that was your way of saying that only girls can come in. Or men who had sex changes." Fred said. "Angelina? Let me in."  
  
"Sorry, girl's night." Angelina said, looking through a Seventeen magazine.  
  
"Fine, but answer one question for me, okay?" Fred called.  
  
"Okay." Angelina said, closing her magazine.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Fred asked in a playful voice.  
  
Angelina sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, Fred. I'm wearing nothing. In fact we're all completely nude." She answered sarcastically. Fred quickly opened the door, but his face fell when he saw that all three girls were clothed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fred asked, sitting down next to Angelina.  
  
Katie sighed and answered, "Boys."  
  
"Fun." Fred said with a frown.  
  
"Hey, Fred has big feet." Angelina said, looking at his shoes. Katie and Alicia broke out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Very observant of you Angie." Fred said, looking at the girls strangely.  
  
"It's just," Katie said, trying to suppress the laughter. "we heard that if a guys feet are big, then...... ummm......" she stuttered, then was over come with giggles again.  
  
"Do you have a....... you know......." Alicia started, but broke out in embarrassed giggles.  
  
"We want to know if you have a big dick." Angelina said with a straight face, looking Fred in the eye. She then turned away, and giggled. (Why do girls laugh at the stupidest things?)  
  
When the girls were done laughing Fred said, "That's what you heard?" All three girls nodded. "That's so stupid, it's like saying that if girls have big feet then they've got big boobs." Fred laughed.  
  
"How do you know that that isn't true?" Katie asked.  
  
"Because Angelina has small feet and a huge rack." Fred answered, receiving a slap on the head from Angelina.  
  
"You look at my boobs?!" Angelina said in disgust, pulling up the neck line of her shirt.  
  
"Everyone does!" Fred said, dodging another slap from Angelina.  
  
"Even George?" Katie asked with a frown. Her and George had been going out for a few months now.  
  
"He looks at yours more." Fred said truthfully, making Katie smile.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Angelina yelled. "It's not like I look at your penis all day!" she said, pointing to his pants.  
  
"You are now." Fred said with a smile.  
  
Angelina quickly looked away, just noticing that she was staring. She quickly changed the subject. "You never answered my question. Do you have a big dick?"  
  
"See? You even think about it!" Fred said, laughing when Angelina's face turned red. "And I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to find out." Angelina shot him an 'in your dreams' look. "Besides, if I told you it was huge, would you believe me?"  
  
"I guess not." Angelina admitted. "Fine, if you won't tell me then I won't tell you how big my boobs are."  
  
"36 C." Fred said with a smile. Angelina's mouth dropped, but it slowly spread into a smile.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you found that out." Angelina said with a laugh. She and Fred had been friends for a long time, but she had never told him anything that secret.  
  
The rest of the night, Angelina couldn't stop thinking about Fred. They talked the whole night, and at three in the morning, Fred went back to his dorm. Angelina climbed into bed and turned off the lamp by her and Katie's bed.  
  
Katie turned it back on and sat up in bed.  
  
"God, will you just marry him already?" she sighed, looking at her friend.  
  
Angelina pulled the covers over her head and groaned, "Katie? I'm tired. I don't have the energy to figure out what you're talking about. Go to bed."  
  
"You and Fred, you're practically made for each other." Katie laughed.  
  
"What?!" Angelina asked, pulling the covers away from her face so she could look at Katie.  
  
"Oh, come on. You were sitting on his lap the whole night! And he flirted with you none stop!" Katie yelled. Angelina gave her a puzzled look, and Katie sighed, "You can't seriously be this stupid."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Angelina asked, sitting up in bed so she could argue.  
  
"Blind, deaf, and dumb." Katie said, turning off the light and going to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
!@#$%^&*() REVIEW ()*&^%$#@!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~ NOW ~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
+-*=+-*= GOOD DOG =*-+=*-+ 


	2. Boy Talk With A Girl

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, nothing's changed. My life is still boring and pathetic. Don't worry, I'll inform you if anything changes, because I know that you are hanging on my every word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Boy talk...... with a girl  
  
"Seriously, green M&M's make girls horny." Lee said. He, Fred, and George were all in their dorm, having a 'boy talk'. Fred had told them about the night before when he was in the girl's dorm.  
  
"Why is it only the green ones?" George asked, actually taking Lee seriously.  
  
"I donno. I'm not a girl." Lee said simply.  
  
"That's debatable." Fred laughed as Lee flipped his dreadlocked hair.  
  
"I'd make a good girl." Lee said, putting a pillow under his shirt and pushing it up to his chest area so that it looked like he had breasts. He wrapped a blanket around his waist, and modeled in front of the mirror.  
  
"I don't think that Alicia would like you like that." George laughed, referring to Lee's crush on Alicia. Before Lee could say something back, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming." Lee said in a high pitched voice as he walked to open the door.  
  
"Oh dear Lord." Angelina sighed, looking Lee up and down.  
  
"Hey Angie, what's up?" Fred asked, laughing at expression of shock on her face.  
  
"Besides Lee's new cleavage?" Angelina laughed. "You left this in my room." She said , handing him a watch. "What the hell did you do to Lee?"  
  
"Nothing. He dressed up like a girl voluntarily." George laughed.  
  
Angelina shook her head and laughed. Turning to Lee she asked, "Are you wearing a bra?"  
  
"No. Obviously neither are you." Lee answered with a smile, staring at Angelina's chest. She looked down, and saw the thing that every girl dreads; two small bumps on her boobs. Her nipples were showing.  
  
"Oh shit." Angelina said, crossing her arms over her chest. All three boys were still staring boobs. "Oh my God, does that turn you guys on?" she asked with disgust.  
  
"Sorry." Fred said, getting out of the trance and shaking his head. "It's not our fault that we're guys." He said, going to his dresser and pulling out a sweatshirt. Fred threw it to Angelina, and she quickly pulled it on.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" George asked curiously, trying not to sound like a pervert.  
  
"Because I was going to go to bed." Angelina answered, like it was obvious.  
  
"Do you wear panties?" Lee asked, liking the discussion of woman's underwear.  
  
"Yeah." She answered. The boys looked disappointed, so she added, "Not all girls do. Alicia doesn't." Lee's face brightened. "Katie only wears a bra and underwear."  
  
George's face perked up. He said a quick goodbye, and ran to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"He'll be back soon." Angelina said.  
  
"How do you know?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because it would take a freight train to wake that girl." She sighed.  
  
"Oh, Angelina, I have a question for ya. You being a girl and all." Lee said.  
  
"You're practically one, does that count?" Fred laughed. Lee took the pillow out of his shirt and threw it at his friend.  
  
"Anyway, Ang, if I gave you a green M&M, would you get horny?" Lee asked, like it was a commonly asked question.  
  
"I donno." Angelina said thoughtfully.  
  
"Here, lets test it." Fred said, grabbing a big bag of M&M's off of his nightstand. He opened the bag, and handed a green one to Angelina.  
  
She ate it, waited a few seconds, and stated, "Nope, nothing."  
  
"How long is it suppose to take?" Fred asked.  
  
"I donno. Here, eat another one." Lee said, handing her another green M&M. She ate it, and just then George came back into the room with a frown on his face.  
  
"Didn't get lucky?" Angelina asked, popping another M&M in her mouth.  
  
"That woman sleeps like a..... a..... a really tired person." George said, at a loss for words.  
  
"But you saw her in her underwear, right?" Lee asked, pouring all of the M&M's on the ground and picking out the green ones.  
  
"Yeah." George said with a dreamy smile. "But now I'm just really horny."  
  
"Maybe you can give some of it to me. We're trying the green M&M experiment, and Lee won't stop force feeding me M&M's till I'm horny." Angelina said as Lee gave her a handful of green M&M's.  
  
"Lee, it's not working." Angelina said a half hour later. "I'm not horny, just nauseous."  
  
"Maybe you have to do something to provoke the hornyness." George said.  
  
"Thank you doctor Weasley." Angelina said sarcastically. "And what, do you presume, would do that?"  
  
"A guy." He said simply. "Maybe if a guy kisses you, then it will trigger the green M&M's."  
  
"If that is your sick little way of hitting on me-" Angelina began.  
  
"Not me, conceded. Fred." George said, winking at his stunned twin. "I'm going out with Katie, remember? And Lee is.... he's...." George said, searching for a reason as to why Lee couldn't kiss Angelina. "He's not completely sure about his sexuality." George concluded. Lee looked mad, but he didn't want to ruin Fred's chance to kiss his crush.  
  
Angelina looked hesitant so Lee said, "Come on Ang, please? I wanna see if the experiment works."  
  
"Fine." Angelina sighed, smiling inside. "But after the kiss we go back to being friends, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Fred said coolly. But inside, his heart was racing. He had liked Angelina for years, and now he finally got to kiss her.  
  
"Go!" Lee yelled in an anxious voice.  
  
"It can't be planned!" Angelina said, turning to face Lee. "That isn't romantic! If you plan a kiss then there isn't any fire, and a girl won't feel anything." Angelina explained. "It has to be one of those spur of the moment kind of things. It has to come out of no where. You can't-"  
  
"Angie?" Fred interrupted, turning Angelina's face toward his. "Shut up." Angelina opened her mouth to object, but Fred leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Angelina recovered from the shock quickly, wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, and leaned into the kiss.  
  
The two quickly got caught up in the moment, and started making out on Fred's bed.  
  
"Whoa, I guess the green M&M thing worked." Lee said, watching Fred and Angelina with wide eyes.  
  
When a sweatshirt flew past George's head, he decided it was time to break the couple up.  
  
He pulled Fred off of Angelina and said, "Okay, now would be a good time to stop. We don't want you two reproducing."  
  
Angelina blushed and said, "I better go." She headed for the door, but Fred stopped her.  
  
"Wait." He said, touching her arm. "Friends?" Angelina smiled and gently kissed him.  
  
"Hopefully more." She whispered, and turned to walk to her dorm again.  
  
"Angelina?" Fred called, making her turn around. "I'm guessing that you weren't referring to us being sex buddies, so will you go out with me."  
  
Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look. "All right then." She said with a smile, and walked to her dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! That last paragraph is practically straight out of the 4th Harry Potter book. You could probably tell because the writing is better then mine. I couldn't resist putting it in my story! What reminded me of it was this really good story I read on Fan fiction. It's called "All right then" and it's by Tara. It's a cute little short story that revolves around Angelina replying to Fred about the Yule Ball. It is so sweet! You should definitely read it and review it! And while you're at it, review my story too! 


	3. Camping

???  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, but I wish I owned Fred and George! Threesome baby! Yeah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Road Trip! (kinda)  
  
So Angelina and Fred, George and Katie, and Lee and Alicia were all couples. Life was good, and it was about to get better.  
  
The three couples were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, when a girl from their grade approached them.  
  
"Seventh year meeting in the Great Hall." She announced. "Dumbledore wants to talk to us about something." Fulfilling her duty, she then walked away.  
  
"George, what did you do?" Katie asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"What?!" George said defensively.  
  
"Last time we had one of these meetings, it was to lecture us about the dangers of blowing up a toilet." Katie said with a stern face.  
  
"They still don't know it was me." George laughed, but his smile faded when he looked at Katie's mad face. "What? It was funny."  
  
"I am sure that you are all completely aware that this is your last year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore began at the seventh year meeting. "You have all learned a lot about magic. Well, most of you have." He added, glancing at the Weasley twins. "The one thing that you have not learned yet at Hogwarts, it how to survive without magic. That is why I have decided that you all will go one a trip, a camping trip, if you will." The whole class cheered, anything was better then classes.  
  
"Next week, I will collect all of your wands, and you will have to survive in the woods. I will split you into teams of six, and you will have to work together to make it to the finish line. You will be competing for your house, and your team. They winning team is excused from the end of year exams." Dumbledore said this last part quickly, so he could get it out before the cheering started.  
  
"Here are the teams." Dumbledore announced after the room had gotten quiet again.  
  
"Gryffindor's first team is Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, Jordan." (how ironic!) Dumbledore announced. He then read the rest of the teams. Angelina had a smile on her face the rest of the day, thinking about how much fun she was going to have with all of her friends. And thinking about what her and Fred were going to do in the woods, alone, for a week.  
  
The week of classes that lead up to the big seventh year camping trip seemed to go on forever. They didn't do much learning, everyone was too excited. Finally, after a lot of waiting, the week was up.  
  
"Do you think I should pack my hair dryer?" Katie asked, trying to fit all of her clothes in a back pack.  
  
"Were would you plug it in?" Angelina asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh. right. Do you have everything?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Need help?" she asked, looking at Katie struggle to close her bag.  
  
"No, I'm good. I'll just have to take out my black pumps." Katie sighed, opening her bag again.  
  
"When were you gong to wear those?"  
  
"You never know when you'll need in the woods! What if a bear stole my other shoes?"  
  
"Then that would be one fashionable bear, with really small feet." Angelina laughed, lugging her stuff downstairs.  
  
Dumbledore transported the different teams to undisclosed locations, and gave them each a map. It showed them were the finish line was. They were given no food and no water, just a map and a tent.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Katie asked, looking around at her surroundings. All that she could see were trees.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing the woods." Lee said slowly, receiving a glare from Katie.  
  
"So, which way do we go?" Angelina asked Lee. They had all voted him to tell them where to go. He was the only one who had actually been camping in the wilderness.  
  
"We should travel northwest 2.3 miles. Then turn 50 degrees and progress till dusk." Lee said, studying the map.  
  
"English please." Angelina said, trying to follow what Lee was saying.  
  
"This way." He said, pointing straight ahead.  
  
A few hours later, the trees parted and they came to a river. Angelina was riding on Fred's back, and everyone was tired. When they all spotted the water, they dropped their backpacks and ran to get a drink.  
  
"Oh God, I'm dieing for a bath." Alicia said. The other girls agreed. "Can we stop here for tonight?" she asked Lee sweetly. He agreed, and they set up the tent.  
  
"I'm starving." George whined. "Is there anything to eat?"  
  
"No." Fred replied, his stomach growling. "We weren't allowed to bring food."  
  
"And you listened to them?!" Lee said in surprise. "Well, I wasn't stupid." He said, looking through his backpack. He pulled out three cans of beans and smiled proudly.  
  
"That's it?!" Fred said. "That won't last us a day!"  
  
"Do you know how bad our tent is going to smell after we eat those?" George asked.  
  
"It's what you bring camping!" Lee said defensively.  
  
George let out an aggravated sigh. "I guess we'll just have to go and find something in the woods."  
  
The boys went looking for food for half an hour. They managed to get some berries and plants that Lee said were edible. When they came back to camp, they got a big surprise.  
  
"Whoa, you guys are, like, naked." George said with a smile. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all in the river, bathing. It was pretty deep, so you could only see down to their shoulders.  
  
"We needed a bath! And this was the only water!" Katie said, blushing.  
  
"Can you hand me a towel?" Angelina asked Fred. But he didn't respond, he was too shocked. Angelina sighed and shook her head. She crossed her arms over her boobs, and stood up. The water covered everything below her bellybutton. She walked over to the side of the river, and grabbed her towel. She quickly wrapped it around herself, and gave her two friends theirs.  
  
Angelina walked out of the water, and toward Fred.  
  
"What did you get for us to eat?" she asked, forcing him to look at her face rather then her body.  
  
"Crap that is probably poisonous." Fred answered, wrapping his arms around Angelina's waist.  
  
"Oh, yum. Now I'm hungry." Angelina said sarcastically. She kissed Fred, and then said, "I think we should all go swimming tonight. How 'bout it guys?" she yelled to her friends.  
  
"Okay. But this time, lets do it with clothes on." Alicia said, the boys looked put out.  
  
After the girls but on shorts and tank tops, they started to cook the food.  
  
"Remind me again; why are we eating rabbit food?" Katie asked as she boiled dandelions.  
  
"Because it's either this or beans." George sighed.  
  
"The magical fruit? No thank you." Angelina said as she examined the bowl of berries. "Are you sure these aren't poisonous?"  
  
"Only one way to find out- Hey Lee? Come here and try this." Fred called, holding up a red berry.  
  
Lee ate it and Angelina asked, "How long does it take for the poison to kick in?" Lee immediately spit the berry out.  
  
"I thought you said they were safe." Alicia said in surprise.  
  
"They are, mine just had a bug in it. And I think it pissed in my mouth." Lee said thoughtfully.  
  
When all of the food was cooked, it looked very unappetizing.  
  
"I am not going to eat this. It looks like a moldy wet sock." George said, holding up some kind of boiled plant.  
  
Katie bravely took a bite of her food. She made a face, and quickly spit it out.  
  
"This is disgusting!" she screamed.  
  
Angelina held up her cooked plant, and sniffed it.  
  
"Agghh! It smells like feet!" she complained. She was about to put it back on her plate, but decided to put it to better use. She flung it at Lee, and it stuck to his face. Everyone broke out in laughter, except Lee.  
  
He peeled the plant off of his face, and took a bite of it. He quickly made a face and spit it out. onto Alicia.  
  
Her mouth dropped open in shock, but instead of screaming, she threw her 'food' at Lee. It missed and hit Katie. She did scream. LOUD. Everyone started throwing food at each other. It was basically boys vs. girls. It all ended when the girls surrendered.  
  
"Okay, okay, we give up!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Victory!" Fred yelled as the boys rejoiced. The camp was covered in cooked plants and smashed berries.  
  
"I'm a mess." Katie stated, looking at her clothes.  
  
"Me too." Alicia said, pulling food out of her hair.  
  
"I think now would be a good time for that swim." Angelina said, taking off her shoes. The girls stripped down to their bras and underwear behind some bushes while the boys cheered for their victory.  
  
"We're going to go swimming." Angelina announced, all three girls coming out into view, silencing the boys. "But don't let us bother you. You guys can keep celebrating." She said, walking into the water.  
  
The boys were thinking the complete opposite, as they all took off their shirts and ran to the river. When they were all in the water, Katie had a suggestion.  
  
"Let's play chicken." She said, everyone looked at her cluelessly. She sighed and said, "The girls get up on the boys shoulders. The girls try to push each other into the water. When you fall off, then you're disqualified. Do you get it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I call George!" she screamed, jumping toward her partner.  
  
"I get Fred!" Angelina screamed, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Then I guess I get Lee." Alicia sighed with a frown.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lee said, a little hurt.  
  
"Babe, I love you, but you don't play Quidditch. That means that you aren't as strong as them."  
  
"What?!" Lee said, about to defend himself, but Katie interrupted.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting and play!" She said. Angelina and her were already on their partner's shoulders.  
  
The game started, and Angelina and Katie went at each other. At first they were just pushing, but then it lead to hair pulling.  
  
"Cool, chick fight." George said. Katie pulled Angelina's hair, so Angelina grabbed Katie's hand, and dug her teeth into it.  
  
Katie screamed and fell backwards. George tried to steady her, but he fell too. Katie came up from under the water with an alarmed face.  
  
"She bite me!" Katie yelled, but no one was listening. Angelina and Alicia were now fighting, and it wasn't pretty.  
  
Angelina was trying to catch Alicia by surprise, and push her into the water. But Alicia had a different idea. She ducked down, missing a push from Angelina.  
  
When her head was by Lee's she whispered, "Kick Fred." then quickly went back to fighting Angelina. Lee did as his girlfriend ordered. He kicked Fred right in the knee, making him loss balance, and Angelina to fall off of his shoulders.  
  
"I told you I was strong!" Lee yelled, jumping up and down in victory. This isn't exactly a good idea when someone is on your shoulders. With a scream, Alicia fell off.  
  
"It's getting dark." Lee said after he came up out of the water. "We should probably get to bed so we can get up early." Everyone reluctantly left the water, and dried off.  
  
"One question." Katie said as she pulled on a pair of shorts. "How are six of us suppose to fit inside of that little tent?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's looks small on the outside, but it's bigger when you get in it." George said dismissively as he started to pick cooked plants off of the tent.  
  
"And how do they do that?" Alicia asked.  
  
"With magic." George said, then remembered what this whole trip was about. "Oh crap." He sighed as he looked inside of the small tent. "This isn't good."  
  
"Come on guys, it isn't that big of a deal. We're just sleeping next to each other." Angelina said, glancing inside of the tent. "Or on top of each other." She said, considering the small size of the tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Then REVIEW!!! Do you hate it? Then REVIEW nicely!!! 


	4. Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer: That's right! This isn't mine! It's J. K. R.'s!!!! Now excuse me while I go and cry!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Midnight Stroll  
  
"Fred, get your butt out of my face!" Alicia yelled. Piling six people into a three person tent was quite a challenge, and not very comfortable.  
  
"Lee, stop ass raping me!" Fred yelled.  
  
"That's my foot!" Lee yelled back.  
  
"Okay guys, we're all in the same tent, you don't have to yell!" Angelina screamed.  
  
"Ow!" George screamed. "Katie, please kindly remove your foot from my groin before I become a soprano." He said in a high voice.  
  
"Oops! Sorry." Katie giggled.  
  
"Will everyone just shut up and go to sleep?!" Alicia screamed, moving around a little to get more comfortable. While doing this, she accidentally kicked Angelina in the face.  
  
"Ow!" Angelina screamed, looking at Alicia. "Bitch, if I could move I would kill you!"  
  
"Okay, someone's getting a little PMSie." Lee said.  
  
"Lee, shut up!" Angelina yelled, trying to move to hit Lee, but she was stuck in between Fred and Katie.  
  
After everyone settled down and when to sleep, things were a lot more quiet. Until Angelina woke up to the sound of her stomach growling.  
  
"Fred?" Angelina whispered into her boyfriend's ear.  
  
"Hmm?" Fred said sleepily, rolling over to face Angelina.  
  
"I'm hungry." She said.  
  
"Good for you, now go back to bed." Fred said.  
  
"I'm hungry now!" Angelina whined, trying to shake Fred awake.  
  
"Then go outside and get some berries or something."  
  
"Come with me?" Angelina asked sweetly.  
  
"Fine." Fred said, trying to get up without stepping on anyone.  
  
Angelina and Fred walked in the wood, underneath the full moon, looking for berries.  
  
"So, how much do you want to bet Lee gets us lost at least three times this trip?" Fred asked as he and Angelina walked around, hand in hand.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if we were lost right now." Angelina laughed. "I thought that you and George had been camping with your dad before."  
  
"We had, but not without magic. We have a magic map, so we don't have to know which way is north or any of that shit." Fred said, stopping to examine a berry bush.  
  
"You think they're edible?" Angelina asked, bending down and picking a berry.  
  
"I'm guessing, no." Fred said, pointing at a dead bird right next to the bush.  
  
"Right." Angelina said, throwing the berry over her shoulder. "So what are you going to do when you get out of Hogwarts? Work at the Ministry with your dad and Percy?"  
  
"Hell no." Fred said. "I'd rather stay at Hogwarts for another five years then work there."  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"George and I want to open a joke shop." Fred said, without the slightest sign of embarrassment.  
  
"But doesn't that take a lot of time, and money?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yeah." Fred said thoughtfully. "What? Don't you think we could do it?"  
  
"No, you could. I mean, there's tons of great stuff you guys have invented. I just thought that you would need a job before that so you could save up for the shop." Angelina said.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?" Fred asked.  
  
"I donno." Angelina said. "Maybe a professional Quidditch player or something."  
  
"Well that's practical." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
Angelina playfully hit him and said, "It's the only thing I'm good at."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Fred asked with surprise. "You're better at school then I am."  
  
"That's not saying much." Angelina replied.  
  
"Be nice." Fred said playfully. "I'm just saying that you would be good at other things too."  
  
"It doesn't really matter. Once I get married I'm going to quit my job and take care of the kids I have."  
  
"And how many will that be?" Fred asked.  
  
"I donno. At least four. And I want to have twins. Or triplets." Angelina said.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of babies." Fred said with a smile. "Which means....."  
  
"Yes, I know, lots of sex." Angelina said, making Fred break out in laughter. "You're so immature." Angelina said, trying not to laugh also.  
  
"You're husband is going to be soooooooo lucky." Fred said, finally suppressing his laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Boys are so immature.... sex- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! whips tear from eye aaaaahhhh. that's funny. But I'm not immature. I have a friend who can't say vagina..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... I should definitely stop now. So RRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!! 


	5. Bear

Disclaimer: I would put this disclaimer in spanish, because I'm bored, but the only thing I can say in spanish is; Me gusta unos vestidos. Which means; I like dresses... even though I don't. But that's a completely different topic. Sooooo.. I don't own this, J. K. Rowling does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Bear = Bad  
  
"GET UP!!!" Lee screamed, sticking his head quickly inside the tent. Angelina jumped and landed on Katie.  
  
"Angelina, I'm not a lesbian, get off of me!" Katie screamed, right in Alicia's ear. Alicia pushed Katie into George, which made Angelina roll on top of Fred. Lee poked his head through the opening of the tent again.  
  
"I heard the word lesbian." Lee said excitedly. He looked at Angelina on top of Fred and Katie on top of George. "I'm sorry, should I come back after you're done having sex?"  
  
Angelina blushed furiously and mumbled, "We need another tent."  
  
"I'm perfectly comfortable." Fred said with a smile.  
  
"Do we have any food?" Katie asked as everyone piled out of the tent.  
  
"Beans?" Lee asked with a smile.  
  
"Ummm, no. That's gross." Katie said, wrinkling her nose. "I want food!" she complained.  
  
"We can try to find some while we hike." George said, packing up his backpack. The girls quickly changed into shorts and tank tops (what else?).  
  
They walked for three miles, and after hours of the girls complaining about their feet being tired, Lee stopped.  
  
"Let's rest here." Lee said, putting down his backpack.  
  
"But it's not even five." Fred said, looking at his watch. "We've got hours till the sun goes down."  
  
"Let's just stop here for a little rest, then we can keep walking." Lee said, laying down on the ground and using his backpack as a pillow. Everyone did the same thing, and was soon fast asleep.  
An little while later, Angelina woke up and yawned. She grabbed Fred's wrist to see what time it was; 6 o'clock. Angelina stretched and rolled over. She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
A few feet away from her, sniffing Alicia's feet, was a huge brown bear. Angelina quickly started to poke Fred, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Angie, what-" Fred began sleepily. But Angelina held a trembling hand over his mouth, not wanting the bear to hear them. Angelina looked at Fred with wide, scared eyes, and pointed at the brown bear that was now pacing back and forth in front of them.  
  
"Oh my God." Fred whispered, shaking George and Katie awake. Angelina slowly inched toward Lee and Alicia to wake them up, but she didn't have to. The bear let out a loud roar, and rose onto it's hind legs.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God. We're going to die!" Katie screamed, making the bear roar again.  
  
"Katie, shut up and calm down." Angelina whispered harshly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Alicia whimpered.  
  
"Lee, give me the beans." Fred said, not taking his eyes off of the bear.  
  
"Oh, now you want the beans." Lee said, his hands on his hips. But he quickly got over that and went to his bag to find them.  
  
"What are we going to do? Fart at him?!" George asked wildly, as Lee handed Fred the cans of beans.  
  
"Here." Fred said, handing one to Angelina, one to Alicia, and one to Katie.  
  
"I am not eating these disgusting things!" Katie said.  
  
"No, don't eat them. Throw them at the bear. Knock him out!" Fred said. "You guys are the best Chasers at Hogwarts. If you can throw the Quaffle through a tiny hoop that's fifty feet away, I think you can hit a bears head that is five feet away."  
  
All of the girls looked at each other, shrugged, and chucked the cans at the bears head. Angelina's can bounced off of the bear's head, and Alicia's off of it's eye. Katie's can flew a good three feet over the bear's head, and landed with a splat, feet away.  
  
I was nervous!" Katie said defensively.  
  
"Well, that plan worked well." George said, seeing that the bear didn't even notice something hit it. The bear walked toward them, opened it's mouth to roar, and closed it again. It's nose wiggled, and the bear started to search the ground.  
  
"Look!" Alicia said, pointing at the ground a foot away from the bear's nose. Katie's can had hit the ground and broken open, covering the ground with beans. As the bear gobbled up the beans, everyone grabbed their bags and ran as fast as they could away from it.  
  
Hours later, as the sun started to set, Lee, who was at the head of the running group, suddenly stopped.  
  
"What?" George gasped, bending over and trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ummm.... Do you guys know where we are?" Lee asked innocently, leaning on a tree.  
  
"No....." Katie said, speaking slowly. "That was your job...."  
  
"Lee, where are we?" Fred asked, stepping toward Lee threateningly.  
  
Lee quickly pulled out a map and a compass and studied them carefully. "About three miles farther south then we're suppose to be." He said with a nervous smile, knowing that Fred could kill him with his thumb.  
  
"We're going to have to walk all night to catch up with everyone else!" Angelina said furiously, hitting Lee on the back of the head.  
  
"Hey, it's not his fault." Alicia said, stepping beside Lee. Then, she quickly whispered in his ear, "Run."  
  
Lee was just about to get away when George grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Which way do we go to get back on the trail." George asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"That way." Lee said timidly, pointing into the distance.  
  
"Okay." Fred said. "Let's go." All of the girls started to whine, but stopped when the twins gave them a deadly glare.  
Hours after the sun had set, the group was still walking in silence, with the occasional whimper from the girls. Everyone was too tired to talk.  
  
"A few more miles, then we'll stop and sleep." Lee said sleepily, trying to keep his eyes from closing. Fred and George were walking at the front of the group with Lee, trying to help with directions.  
  
"There's a clearing a mile away. We can set up camp there." George said, studying the map.  
  
Lee was about to comment on how George's map was upside down, but something stopped him. Before he could open his mouth, screams echoed across the woods. Lee, Fred, and George quickly turned around, and the girls were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hee hee hee hee hee!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review and I will love you forever ? ; - ) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. And The Bullshit Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own this story. J. K. Rowling does. I own a sock. Yep, one sock. Just one. Do you have two socks? I don't. So why don't you just go back to your big mansion filled with socks and I can go back to my cardboard box.... that I have to share with a cat.  
  
BTW: A small slash warning. Very small. Microscopic even. Yeah know what? It doesn't even count as a slash. So if you can handle Will & Grace then you can handle this chapter. And if you hate Will & Grace, then damn you to hell. (jk)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: And The Bullshit Continues  
  
"Angie? Katie? Alicia?" Fred yelled, looking around the woods hopefully.  
  
"Where did they go?" Lee asked, walking back to where the girls had been. George and Fred where right behind him and where looking all around the woods, not paying attention to where they were going. "Wow, look at this." Lee said, stopping abruptly. He was pointing at a five by five square hole in the ground. It was so deep, you couldn't even see the bottom. Fred and George, who were still looking every which way, didn't see Lee stop, and ran right into him.  
  
All three boys lost their balance and fell head first into the hole. After a few seconds of girly screams (from the boys), Fred, George, and Lee hit the hard ground.  
  
"What the hell....?" Fred whispered, standing up slowly and looking up at the hole in the ceiling that they had just fell through.  
  
"Fred! George! Lee!" Came Angelina's voice. The three boys turned around and saw Katie, Alicia, and Angelina sitting a few feet away from them, holding three flashlights.  
  
"What the hell....?" Fred repeated.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Lee asked.  
  
"We were walking and it was like the ground just vanished beneath us." Katie said. "It must have been a trap door or something."  
  
"In the middle of the woods?" George asked. "Weird."  
  
"So how do we get out?" Alicia asked hopefully. The boys shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"We don't have our wands, so I guess we just wait till the teachers find out that we are missing." Fred said.  
  
"But that could take forever!" Katie yelled, her screams echoing.  
  
"We'll starve!!" Alicia screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Lee yelled, receiving a glare from his girlfriend. "Sorry, just be quiet for a second...." Everyone was silent and could hear a faint trickling. "Hear that? It's water."  
  
"Ummm, that's great and all, but I'm hungry!" Katie yelled.  
  
"But the water has to be coming from somewhere. Which means that there has to be a way out." Angelina explained. Everyone followed her as she strained her ear to follow the sound of the water.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Angelina shined her flashlight on a small creek of water. And in the water were-.  
  
"Fish!" Katie screamed.  
  
"So how are they getting in?" Fred asked, shinning his flashlight on one end of the creek. There was a big boulder that covered what must have been the exit. And just below the boulder was a small hole that the creek ran through, just big enough for a fish to get through.  
  
"I guess we're stuck here...." Alicia said with a frown.  
  
But Katie had a completely different expression. "George, catch me a fish." She said, smiling sweetly at her boyfriend.  
  
"Take off your shirt." George sighed.  
  
"What? Why?" Katie asked.  
  
"I can use it as a net to catch the fish." George said innocently.  
  
"Why can't you use your shirt? It's bigger then mine, so it would be a better net." Katie said logically.  
  
"Fine." George said, removing his T-shirt and revealing a six pack. Katie smiled and gave Alicia and Angelina a look that said, 'Ha ha ha ha ha. My boyfriend's hot!'  
  
George walked into the creek and held his shirt in the water like a barricade. He waited a few moments, then brought the end of the shirt together, and had a bag full of fish. Angelina looked at the slimy fish with disgust.  
  
"Hey, it's better then beans." Fred said, wrapping his arm around Angelina's waist as they walked back to their camp.  
After everyone ate, they all sat around, bored. Katie spun her water bottle around on the ground and sighed loudly. Then, a light bulb went off in her head.  
  
"Hey!" Katie yelled, waking Alicia up, who was resting her head on Lee's shoulder. "Do you guys wanna play spin the bottle?" Everyone suddenly seemed to have a burst of energy. They all agreed and arranged themselves in a circle.  
  
"I'll go first." Katie said, putting her hand on the bottle.  
  
Alicia slapped her hand over Katie's and said, "Why do you get to go first?"  
  
"Because I'm the prettiest." Katie said concededly. Alicia sighed and let Katie have her way. Katie spun the bottle around and it landed on Lee. Katie looked put out.  
  
"Come on Katie." Angelina said, loving it when Katie didn't get her way. "You have to do it."  
  
Katie sighed again, leaned across the circle, and quickly brushed lips with Lee.  
  
"Okay, who next?" Lee asked with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw his girlfriend's deadly glare.  
  
"I'll go." Angelina said, spinning the bottle. It landed on George. Angelina shrugged and kissed her boyfriend's twin brother. When she pulled back, Angelina said, "It's just like kissing Fred." Fred looked angry, so she quickly added, "Except worse. You're better." She looked at George and said, "Fred's better." Angelina then wrapped her arms around Fred and said in a sweet but desperate voice, "I love you."  
  
Katie stared at George, waiting for the same type of apology. George glanced at the angry look on her face and said, "Maybe we should play something else...."  
  
"Yeah, I hate this game. I don't want my boyfriend to kiss anyone else." Katie said, crossing her arms.  
  
"But I didn't even get to kiss anyone!" Alicia complained. Katie looked helpless, not wanting the game to go any farther. So she quickly leaned over and planted one on Alicia's lips.  
  
"There. Happy? Now can we play something else?" Katie asked, everyone staring at her strangely.  
  
"Yeah know, I didn't get to kiss anyone either...." Fred joked, winking at Katie.  
  
Angelina playfully hit him and said, "Fine. Lee, you wanna fulfill Fred's sexual needs?" Lee looked completely disgusted.  
  
"Now can we play something else?!" Katie asked again.  
  
"How about truth or dare?" Alicia suggested. Everyone agreed and Alicia went first. "Lee, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Lee said, not even thinking about it.  
  
"Fine, I dare you to kiss Fred." Alicia said, making the girls giggle. Lee looked completely shocked.  
  
"Come on Lee, you know you want some of this." Fred joked. Lee reluctantly leaned in, and placed his face inches from Fred's. Katie pushed Lee so that his face smacked into Fred's, causing them to kiss. The girls burst out in laughter as Lee screamed like a girl and Fred quickly started wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  
  
"I wanna go." George said, still laughing. "Alicia, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Alicia said quickly, not wanting to kiss any of the girls.  
  
"Who is hotter, me or Fred?" George asked with a smirk. Alicia stuttered. No matter who she said, someone would get mad.  
  
"Umm.... George....?" Alicia said after quickly sizing up Katie and Angelina, trying to find out which one would be easier to take.  
  
"What?! You like my boyfriend?!" Katie screamed.  
  
"You don't like my boyfriend?!" Angelina teased, making fun of Katie. "You're such a drama queen Katie." Katie glared at her.  
  
"I wanna go now. And I pick Angelina." Katie said with an evil smile.  
  
"Oh shit." Angelina whispered.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Angelina said, knowing that a dare would be risky.  
  
"Okay, tell everyone who you lost your virginity to." Katie said, making Angelina's mouth drop. Katie took getting made fun of very seriously.  
  
"Katie.... no...." Angelina said with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"If you don't tell, then I will." Katie said evilly.  
  
"Okay...." Angelina said, glancing nervously at Fred. "....Ron."  
  
"What?!" Fred and George said angrily at the same time. But Fred looked a lot more hurt then George. He got up without a word, and walked away, only glancing back to give Angelina a heartbroken expression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ron/Angelina?! Find out how it happened in the next chapter (don't worry, it won't be like a soft porn. Just why it happened.) And see if Fred can forgive her. 


	7. Emotional Explanations

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this story.... except the plot.... and my underwear.... Oh! Wait! That isn't in this story! wink  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Emotional Explanations  
  
"Fred! Wait!" Angelina called, quickly getting up from the circle of astonished friends and following Fred.  
  
"Angelina, go away." Fred said, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
Angelina grabbed onto his arm, making him turn to face her. "It's.... it's not what you think."  
  
"Oh really? So you didn't sleep with my brother?!" Fred said, louder then he intended.  
  
"Fred.... please...." Angelina stuttered nervously.  
  
Fred glared at Angelina, more with pain then hate. He turned and walked away, wanting to be anywhere but by Angelina. She didn't follow him. The guilt seemed to be weighting her down.  
  
When Angelina finally found the strength to walk back to the camp, tears were silently streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Ang...." Katie said, obviously sorry that she forced her friend to answer the truth question.  
  
"Katie, I really don't want to talk to you right now." Angelina said, wiping her face.  
  
"But if you just explain to him what happened-" Katie started.  
  
"Katie." Angelina said with a shaky voice. "Please.... don't." She walked into the tent that was set up, and zipped the flap closed. Everyone could hear her sobbing and decided to give her some time alone. So Katie, Alicia, George, and Lee all slept on the ground that night. Fred still hadn't come back.  
  
After Angelina's crying had stopped, and she seemed to be asleep, Alicia turned to Katie.  
  
"What really did happen?" she asked, everyone was listening.  
  
"Well.... I donno if I should be telling you guys this.... but I suppose she can't hate me anymore then she already does." Katie said with a frown.  
  
"Okay," Katie said, everyone's ears straining to hear her whispering. "Remember last year after we won our last game against Slytherin? And we had that big party?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Angelina got pretty drunk, and I guess she went into the wrong dormitory. Because she told me that she ended up in Ron's dorm. She said that he was pretty upset because him and Hermione were going out and had had a fight." Katie said, taking a shaky breath. "So, she comforted him. And, you know, she was drunk and he was vulnerable and it just.... happened."  
  
"So no one else knows? Hermione doesn't know?" Alicia asked quietly.  
  
"Nope. They decided it would just be better not to tell anyone. Except Angelina told me because.... because she said she could trust me." Katie said, regret in her eyes. "God, I can't believe I made her tell everyone that. She's going to hate me forever." George put his arm around Katie to comfort her, but she continued to stare at the ground.  
In the morning, Angelina woke up early and walked outside of the tent. Katie, Alicia, Lee, and George were all asleep on the ground. She walked past them quietly, not wanting anyone to wake up. Angelina headed toward the creek, hoping that Fred would be there. He was. His back was to Angelina and he was staring into the clear water.  
  
"Fred?" Angelina asked quietly, making Fred jump. He quickly turned around.  
  
"Ang, I don't wanna talk right now." He said, turning back to the creek.  
  
"You have to listen to me." She said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Is there anymore to say? You slept with my brother. You didn't tell me. That about covers it." Fred said, not looking at Angelina.  
  
"There's more to the story then just that." She said. Angelina told Fred the whole story. The whole time, she looked at his face, but he kept his eyes on the ground.  
  
"I am so sorry Fred." Angelina said in a shaky voice, trying to hold back her tears. "If I would've known that it would make you hate me, I would have never done it." she said, breaking down in tears.  
  
Fred finally looked up at Angelina. He pulled her close to him and she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I don't hate you Angie." Fred whispered in her ear. "I could never hate you."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Angelina asked in a small voice.  
  
"It's really hard to be mad at you when I can't stop loving you." Fred said, making Angelina look up hopefully.  
  
"Really?" She asked as he wiped away one of her tears.  
  
"Yes. I love you Angelina." Fred whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Angelina whispered back. After she had dried up all of her tears, Angelina and Fred walked back to the camp, hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I am totally stuck in writer's block mode. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks! 


End file.
